I Will Not Fade I Promise
by wild moon princess
Summary: A Poem Legolas write in a book that Aragorn is not mean to read, but one night while the fellowship rest he sees the book and reads it. It a short story but it's really good I tried really hard on this song I hope you guys like A/L.


**I Will Not Fade I Promise**

Aragorn is sitting looking at the fire one night as the fellowship rested their heads, Legolas had gone for a walk to clear his mind as the trees had been calling on him in Fangorn Forest.

Near where Legolas had laid out his things, Aragorn noticed a book falling out of Legolas backpack. He knew it would be wrong to read it but he had to know what was going on with the elf, especially because he would not talk to Aragorn.

Carefully moving to pick up the book which looked brown and rugged as it sat there, looking at the rest of fellowship they was still asleep or at least he hoped they were so he turned to the first page.

It was title with the name, **My Broken Heart Will Fade.**

The Poem

_I am a warrior, and I am a prince but thus as it was not my wish. _

_As you see I was born to the role, but I fear deep inside me it's not in my soul._

_I want to be free to wander the wild I do not like to dress in style, something within me_

_Has changed for I know I am not the same._

_But for those who don't know I harbour a secret that I would never share, you see I have_

_Fallen in love but we would not make the perfect pair. He is in line for his own thrown, and lives a long distance for my home. _

_I can rest a sure that he does not love me back, and I am ok with that. But I fear for my broken heart will fade, as I see him each and every day. He is already in love with another, so I am regarding him like being my brother. _

_For I had to write this to get it off my chest, hopefully now I will find rest. _

_Will you see what you do to me, I guess you can't or maybe we'd be together always and forever. One day I may cross the sea that is calling me, but I still hold out hope for you to be for it's time Aragorn to follow your destiny. _

_If you ever read this I hope that I am no longer around, but I just want to say I am happy for the life you have found. But it leaves my broken heart to fade, and for me to find my way these are my words for that I say Hannon Le._

_The End_

He couldn't believe what he just read, the fire flicked in the night air and the flames red glare ran across Aragorn's face.

Startled Aragorn was when he saw a shadow standing over him; it was Legolas who couldn't believe Aragorn was reading his private thoughts. As Aragorn stands to face Legolas with the book in his hands, Legolas couldn't do anything but run.

Damn thought Aragorn now he had to chase the elf, so placing the book down he began running through the trees.

It was hard to catch the elf considering he could climb trees, but Legolas had stopped a short distance for him just standing there.

"Legolas I'm sorry for reading your private thoughts, but you had not been talking to me since we left the Battle at Helm's Deep I had to no why."

Standing there Legolas turn to face Aragorn, "I'm not angry in fact I'm glad I don't have to hide the truth any more, and now you see I love you."

It was strange to hear Legolas say it out loud Aragorn was unsure why he was, "Wow I did not see this coming, nor do I no what to say to you Legolas you know I cannot love you back you wrote that, but apart of my heart will always be yours."

The night air engulfed the two of them, and the stars where shining with all there might.

"Thank you Aragorn, you did not have to say that I think we can go on now, knowing everything will be ok."

"As long as you do not fade because we cannot be together, we can get through anything promise me Mellon Nin."

The only thing Legolas could do was to kiss Aragorn, so that is what he did and Aragorn held the moment always in his heart. "I Promise You, Aragorn Son of Arathorn I will not fade till your last days."

His heart was than filled with hope that he would always have his friend, even if they could not be together this moment would hold with them forever.

Looking at each other as a shooting star flew past them Aragorn, looked deep into Legolas eyes as Legolas leaned in and kissed his lips.

It wasn't the end of the journey together, but it was but the start of a new chapter and a new life he would not fade for Legolas had found his hope.

The End.


End file.
